My Fake Girlfriend
by Axelrocks
Summary: Jackson loves 2 brag about his model girlfriend. But when one of his friends has a party, and tells him to bring her, he has a problem. He has no girlfriend. Lily is in need of money,Jackson asks her to be his girlfriend for 1 night.full summery inside...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I'm in the process of revising this whole story. If the chapter is revised, the chapter number spelled out instead of just having the number. Well, enjoy!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter One**

College life was hard and, man, did Jackson know it! Not only did he have to study all the time, he also had to have some kind of a social life. Social life meaning he had to have a hot girlfriend to show off at parties and other get-togethers.

"Well, guys," he was saying one day as he walked down a hallway, surrounded by a couple of his friends. "I have to call this girlfriend of mine. I can't keep her waiting, you know?"

"Man, she has you whipped!" said a short, black haired boy with glasses named Alan. Jackson had a math class with him.

"Hmm, I wouldn't say 'whipped', it's just we have a schedule, you see? She's kind of a model and she only has a few minutes in-between photo shoots to talk."

"A model? Really?" Exclaimed Brett, another friend of his that he shared a class with. "Do you have a picture on you? You know how I like me some model."

"I actually don't have any on me at the moment but even if I did I wouldn't pass them out to y'all. I don't want you drooling over my lady."

"Aww, come on!" They protested.

"Sorry, guys. Well, I really must be off." And he broke through his circle of friends and headed into the direction of his dorm.

"Yo! Jackson, wait up!" Someone called after him, but he didn't feel like stopping so he continued walking until the person caught up to him.

It was Nathan. He was the first person he had met here.

Nathan threw on arm around his shoulder and they continued walking. "Dude, how long have I known you?"

"Um...going on about a year now," he said hesitantly, unsure where this conversation was heading.

"Exactly! And not once have you mentioned having a hot model as a girlfriend." He looked at him skeptically. "I don't believe you."

Jackson immediately stopped in his tracks and Nathan stood in front of him, arms crossed smugly.

"What?" he sputtered. "Why would I lie about having a supermodel girlfriend?"

"Come on, man, face it you just don't have 'the look', like I do." He smirked at him.

It was true, Nathan did have the look. He had blonde hair that was on the longish side, but it looked good on him and he had green eyes. Not a light green, but _green. _Girls were always all over him and he always had a girlfriend. He never had one for longer than a month, though, insisting he wanted to 'play the field'.

And okay Jackson did _not_ have the look. No girl was all over him and he hadn't had a date since high school. He could understand why Nathan was having a hard time believing him. He heaved a large sigh.

"Alright, you got me."

Nathan smirked. "I knew it."

"I don't have a model girlfriend."

Before Nathan could say anything about that Jackson quickly interrupted.

"But I do have a girlfriend." This was probably said just a little bit too quickly.

His friend raised an eyebrow. "I see. Well then, I'm having a party on Friday at my place. Bring her so we can meet."

Jackson smiled, a little uneasily. "Alright then."

"Good," Nathan smiled. "See you there." And he walked away.

Jackson leaned on the nearest wall in defeat. Where was he going to get a girlfriend by Friday?

"So, Lilypop, we're still on for the movies Friday, right?" Oliver asked with a smile as he slung his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder as they walked to the cafeteria for lunch.

"Of course, Olliepop, I can't wait!" she said, also with a smile, and a kiss to his cheek.

"Gross, said Miley coming up behind the two of them gagging at their PDA. "Though I have seen worse from you too." Another round of gags. "You two know that it will be the three of us going to this movie, right? I would like to hear the movie and not the two of you making out."

"Aww, Miley." Lily turned and smiled at her. "Way to ruin all the fun!"

"So, what are we going to see?" Miley said as they all took seats at one of the empty cafeteria table.

"Well, I was thinking," began Oliver taking his arm off Lily's shoulder, looking excited. "We could go see _Velocity Overkill_ there's a scene where there's a car jumping over another car, that's jumping over another car!" (Yes, this is true. I got this line from JONAS).

Miley frowned. "Uh, no."

"Boooorrrriiinnggg." Lily drawled out.

"Fine," said Oliver defeated. It wasn't easy having two girl best friends. "What did you two want to see?"

"Well," Miley smiled and looked over at Lily. "There's this movie about this woman who gets kidnapped by this guy-"

"Not another chick flick!" Oliver cried and placed his head down on the table with a groan.

"Let me finish!" Miley growled. "Well, it turns out that he didn't want to kidnap her and they fall in love. And the guy's boss comes to kill the other guy." She stopped when she heard Oliver slam his head on the table again and again, sighed sighed and rolled her eyes. "Did I mention there's a ten minute car chase?"

His head immediately shot up. "Alright, I'm in!"

Lily leaned her head on his shoulder. "I knew you would want to see that one, Olliepop."

He leaned his head on hers. "You know me so well."

Their lovely scene was interrupted, much to Miley's appreciation, when someone called out.

"Attention, seniors! Please come and get your information about this year's class trip!"

"Oh that's right!" Miley said happily she stood up and grabbed three flyers, "Our class trip to Europe! Won't it be fun, Lily! Shopping in Paris. I heard it's the city of love, eh Lily." She nudged Lily gently in the ribs with a smirk. "You and Oliver would like it there, huh?"

Lily took the flyer that was handed to her and gasped at the cost. There was no way she could afford this!

"I don't know if I can go."

Miley looked dejected. "Not this again Lily. I'll lend you money. Please, this is our senior year and it's going to be our last big thing before college." She put on her pouty face. "It's not like you won't be able to pay me back."

"I'm sorry, Miley. I'm going to do this on my own. I'm going to figure out how to raise this money. And this time no unexpected visits from Hannah Montana."

* * *

Jackson really needed Miley's help. He hated to admit, but there was no way he was going to find a girl that would agree to the party with him by Friday. Maybe Miley could get one of her famous friends to agree to go on this one date with him. He doubted it though and there was no way he was asking for Hannah Montana. That was just wrong…and he didn't want to have to go through that again.

He parked his car in front of his house just as Miley up. Oliver and Lily were also with her.

He shut his door and looked back at them as they too climbed out of the car. "Hey, guys, how's it going?"

"Why do you care?" Miley said and walked by him.

"Alright then, same old Miley, I guess." Then he noticed Lily's saddened face. He felt a twinge in his chest and instantly asked what was wrong.

"She doesn't have enough money to go to Europe," Oliver said and pulled her closer.

"Oliver!" She elbowed him. Hard.

"Ow!" he instantly began to rub his side. "I'm sorry, lily, but he did ask!" And then they both walked inside.

_Hmmm…_, Jackson thought. _That gives me an idea. Maybe I could pay Lily to be my date. That way she'll get the money she needs and I will get the date that _I _need._

He smiled. This was the perfect plan.

He rushed inside the house and paused when the three of them, now sitting on the couch, turned and looked at them.

"Um, Lily," he said, a little uncertainly. "Can I ask you a question? Outside?"

"Um, sure," she said slightly confused as she stood up from the couch and followed Jackson outside.

After he made the sure the door was securely closed he began. "I'm in a bit of trouble. Um, you see at college I kind of bragged about having a girlfrined."

"Let me guess," she said and crossed her arms. "You don't have one and you want me to come and prove it."

"Well…yea."

He always knew that Lily was smart and wasn't that all surprised when she had figured out what he was going to ask her.

"But," he continued. "It's just for one night. A friend of mine is having a party and he told me to bring my 'girlfriend'. So will you do it? I'll pay you."

She was about to say no, he could tell, but then he mentioned payment and she stopped.

"How much?"

"As much as you need to go to Europe."

"When is this party?

He looked hopeful. "Friday.

Friday? As in this Friday? What would Miley and Oliver do if she cancelled their movie night? _But if I cancel, we'll still have Europe with each . They'll understand._

At least she hoped.

But wait? What would Oliver think if she told him she was going to a party with Jackson? He would probably get upset.

_Well, I guess I won't tell him._

She shrugged. "Sure." It was only going to be for a couple of hours and she supposed it would be worth it.

"Oh my God! Thank you!" Jackson cried and hugged her.

"Um…you're welcome."

Jackson let go of her.

"Well I'm heading to the beach, to see if Rico's still there." and began walking to his car, "Thanks again."

"No problem." and she opened the door and walked in. As she walked in both Miley and Oliver seemed to jump. Almost like they were trying to get away from each other. But Lily didn't notice.

"Well? What did my brother have to ask you?" asked Miley, grabbing a hand full of popcorn that was in front of her. She seemed jumpy.

"Um..." What was she going to say? She couldn't tell them what Jackson really wanted, especially with Oliver right there! "He needed help on a math question." she mentally slapped herself for the excuse, but hoped they wouldn't think it too stupid.

But Miley seemed to by it, she rolled her eyes and popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth, "Figures. He's in college, and he still doesn't know what two plus two is."

"Come over here, Lily," Oliver smiled and motioned to the spot next to him, "We're just about ready to start the movie."

Lily sat next to him and snuggled close. And through the whole movie, she thought off herself having the greatest time of her life in Europe, with her best friend and the best boyfriend in the world

**Meanwhile when Jackson and Lily were outside.**

"I wonder what they are talking about out there?" asked Oliver as he chewed on a mouthful of popcorn.

Miley did not understand a word he had said. "What?"

He swallowed and turned and faced her, but what he didn't know was the fact that she was sitting so close to her. There faces were inches apart.

For some reason Oliver wanted to kiss her and what he didn't know was that Miley was thinking the same thing.

They quickly jumped apart before they could and it was a good thing to because Lily just walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry for the wait, and it's kind of short. Well the next update won't be for another week, cuz I'm going to my grandparents for a week. So hopefully you guys can wait until then. :)**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 2**

Friday came around fast, and before she knew it, Lily had not said one word to Oliver and Miley. She had no idea why she had put it off. She was sure her friends would understand. So she wanted until Miley drove her and Oliver home.

"Hey guys." she started, almost nervously she noticed and inwardly winced.

"Yea." they both replied.

"I'm not going to be able to go with you guys to the movies." she closed her eyes and wanted for the explosion. It came.

"What?!" Miley exclaimed, the same time as Oliver, "We've been planning this all week, and you want until now to tell us."

"Well it was kind of a last minute thing." Lily said, hoping that it would smooth things over a little bit.

"So why can't you go?" asked Oliver, who was now looking at her.

"Well one of my mom's friends from work needed a babysitter for the night and I offered. I needed the money."

"We can help." Miley said, "If we can't go to the movies together we can help you babysit."

"No!" she answered a little too picky, "This lady has a thing about having too many teenagers in her house. She's a little paranoid."

"Oh."

"But you two can still go to the movie. Just cuz I can't go, doesn't mean you can't either."

"Miley, you up to it?" asked Oliver.

"Sure, why not?"

"Then it's settled." Lily smiled, and leaned her head on Oliver's shoulder.

--------------

The three were lounging on Miley's couch, watching television, when Jackson walked in.

"Hey guys," he said, then looked at Lily, "So Lily are you r-" but he was cut off when Lily sliced her hand along her neck, "I mean I hope you have fun babysitting, in fifteen minutes." Jackson winked at her and went to his own room to get ready.

"You have to leave so soon, Lilypop?" asked Oliver frowning at her.

"Yes, Ollipop, but I'll miss you." they began to snuggle close.

"Hey, Lilypop, you know what Mileypop is thinking?" said Miley angirly from where she sat.

Lily sat up and looked at Miley, who was scowling, "No, what?"

"That you guys need to quit, or take it outside." she pointed towards the door.

Oliver looked at Lily and smiled, "So, you wanna take it outside."

Lily smiled back, "Sure." and they got up and walked out the door, leaving Miley gagging back on the couch.

---------------

Fifteen minutes later Jackson came down the stairs, dressed for the party. He looked on the couch and only saw Miley with a bored expression on her face as she watched T.V.

"Hey, Miles, where's Lily? I was going to offer her a ride, since I'm leaving now."

Miley pointed to the door, "She's probably attached to the lips with Oliver. You may want to shield your eyes."

"Ooookay." he said and walked to the door. He didn't have to look far, since they were right next the house kissing. Jackson felt momentarily grossed out, then cleared his throat loudly. That caused them to stop, and for Lily to blush deep red.

"Hey, Jackson." she said.

"Hey, Lily, I was wondering if you needed a ride I could take you. I'm going out anyway."

"Sure, just let me get my stuff."

"Okay." and he watched Lily grab Oliver's hand and walked into the house. And for a second he felt jealous. Of what? He didn't know.

---------------

"So I take it you didn't tell Oliver and Miley, about our little date today, did you?" asked Jackson when they were in the car a little while later.

Lily blushed, "No, I didn't think Oliver would appreciate that to much. You know, me going with another guy to a party."

"Yea, true." he agreed with her, "So what are they doing tonight?"

"They're going to see a movie."

"Oh, really. That sounds like fun, sorry I had to talk you away from that."

"It's okay, you're helping me get to Europe, and we'll have plenty of time to be together there." she smiled at him.

"Going to Europe sounds like fun. I wish they did that when I was still in school. Our class trip was going to the amusmenet park. Whoo-pee."

Lily laughed, "Maybe you could go with us. I mean just buy a ticket for a flight over there and hang with us." she couldn't belive what she was saying. But she really never had any problem with Jackson. And she had to admit he was a pretty cool guy to be with.

The car stopped, "Well we're here." Jackson looked at her and smiled, "And oh by the way, forgot to tell you. I told everyone your a model. So if they ask you questions, just make things up."

"A-A model?!" Lily sputtered, "I'm not good-looking enough to be a model!"

_Of course you are!_ Suddenly popped into his head, but instead he squeezed her hand, "Don't worry you'll be fine."

-----------------

"When the car chase coming?" asked Oliver for the hundreth time.  
"I don't know! You act live I've seen this before!" Miley hissed right back, and she stuck her hand in the popcorn.

"Hey can I have some?" Oliver asked.

"Sure." Miley held the bucket out to him, and they brushed hands, and an electric current seemed to jolt them.

They looked at each other surprised, and they were silent for the rest of the movie.

---------------

"Ready?" Jackson asked her when they went up the door.

Lily sighed, "I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay." Jackson rang the bell an reached for her hand.

Lily jumped at his touch. She knew that he was only doing it for the act, but his hand in hers didn't feel wrong at all. And she came to admit that she liked it.

The door opened, and Nathan stood in the doorway, "Oh hey, Jackson." then he saw Lily, "I guess you weren't lying! She's pretty hot!"

Lily blushed and looked down.

"So where this party?" asked Jackson and got Nathan's attention away from Lily.

"Oh, in the back follow me."

Jackson squeezed her hand again and they followed Nathan inside of the house.

**A/N I usually don't do this...but PLEASE review while I'm gone. It would make me happy to come back and read what you guys think. Thanks :)**

**~Axelrocks~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Well I'm back! And you should be happy to know that I updated the first day I was home. Isn't that great?! Lol. I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 3**

"So are you having fun?" Jackson asked Lily when they walked over to get some drinks. So far they had just stood around and watched as people danced with one anoter. They hadn't participated in it themselves. They actually just kept to themselves on the outside of the groupl of people.

"Um...yea." Lily nodded her head and took a sip of her drink, and went back to look around the party, "Your friend Nathan throws quite a party."

He noticed her change of subject and looked at her curiously, "Are you sure?"

"Yea, yea, of course! But actually I was expecting to be harder, you know?"

Jackson was confused, "Harder? What do you mean?"

Lily blushed and looked down, "Well... I was afraid people would want us to be more...intimate."

Jackson laughed, and then saw Lily color some more, "Oh no I'm not laughing at you, it's just-"

Just then Nathan came up to Jackson and slapped a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, man, your going to thank me."

Jackson looked at him, confused, "Uh...why?"

"Well I'm throwing the best party of the year AND cuz I just asked the DJ to put on a little slow dance, so you and your girl can dance closely." he winked at him, "I haven't seen you get close all night, if you know what I mean." he laughed. Which made Jackson laugh along with him nervously.

Lily blushed some more.

Jackson was about to say something, but soon the loud beat of the music was replaced with a slower one.

"Well there's your cue, now you two go on and dance and have fun." Nathan pushed him closer to Lily.

"Um...well..." Jackson got nervous when him and Lily walked out on the dance floor, "I guess we're going to dance."

Lily laughed, "I guess."

Jackson lightly placed his hand on her back, "May I?" he sounded like the perfect gentleman, and it made Lily almost laughed again.

But instead she said with all seriousness, "Sure." and she gasped when he pulled her close, so now she was pressed up against him. But she didn't mind at all. But her arms were still hanging at her sides. She didn't know what to do with them.

Then, it seemed her arms weren't under control, they wrapped themselves around Jackson's neck. She smiled at him. This didn't feel as awkward as she thought.

-----------------

Oliver watched the movie screen intently, the same with Miley. The movie was almost over and it was at the part where the woman found at the man loved her.'

Miley turned to Oliver, a tear in her eye, "It's just so beautiful."

Oliver turned and quickly wiped the tear from his eye and straightened up, "Of course not. I'm a man and that stuff isn't 'beautiful' to me."

"But-" Miley started, but was cut off.

"Shush! There about to kiss!"

Miley smiled, rolled her eyes, and sat back in her chair to watch the rest of the movie. Oliver was funny, and that was what she liked about him.

---------------

"You know this isn't bad as I thought it was going to be." said Jackson as they danced slowly around, still close together.

"Really? How so?" Lily had grown quite comfortable in Jackson's arms.

"I thought I would be a little awkwader around you, with you being so close and all."

Lily smiled up at him, "And your not?"

"Nope, it seems..." he trailed off, _Like it was perfectly natural. Like I was meant to hold you close. _Was what he wished he could say, but he remained silent.

"What were you going to say?" she was now peering at him curiously, hoping he would finish his sentence.

"Nothing." and they were silent.

But as the music played on Lily found herself lowering her head onto Jackson's chest. It felt so right there. Jackson looked down surprised at what Lily had just done, but soon was smiling to himself. This night was turning out better than he had expected.

Suddenly Lily's head shot up, "No!" she exclaimed, "I can't be doing this! I have a boyfriend, I have Oliver!" she let go of Jackson and began to take off of the dance floor, but Jackson grabbed her hand.

"Lily, wait! What's wrong?"

"I just need some fresh air." she wrenched her hand free and rushed off.

Jackson watched as she went, "But...we're outside."

------------

"That was a good movie." Oliver admitted on his way to the car. This time he was driving.

"I knew you would like it." said Miley smiling and bumped him.

"Hey, watch it." Oliver exclaimed, and he bumped her back.

Miley laughed, "Hey I've got an idea! Race you to the car, last one there gets to drive!" and she shot off.

Oliver ran after her, "But it's my car!"

They reached the driver's side door at the same time and they began pushing and shoving one another out of the way. Until Oliver suddenly grabbed Miley. She looked at him surprised and confused at the same time. She was going to ask what was happening, but before she could speak Oliver kissed her.

-------------

Jackson found Lily sitting with her head in her hands on a lawn chair. He sat down next to her, she didn't even look up.

"Lily what's wrong? Did I do something to hurt you?"

Still not looking up at him, she said, "Nothing's wrong. Just needed to sit awhile. Too much dancing."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Come on, Lily, I've known you long enough to know something's wrong. So what is it? Come on, you can trust me." he coaxed her.

She lifted her head, "I don't know what's wrong with me. When I was dancing with you, and we were so close, it felt so _right._ But I have a boyfriend, I have Oliver. I love Oliver. But why did I feel like that?" she looked at him for some answer.

Jackson was taken aback. She liked being that close to him? She liked dancing with him? But he soon answered her.

"Maybe it was the heat of the moment. You know a slow dance, under a star-filled night. And maybe for a second you thought I was Oliver."

"But why? You don't look like Oliver, you don't talk like him. How could I think you were Oliver?"

Jackson sighed, "I can't answer that one for you. Sorry, I'm not very good in these kinds of situations."

Lily smiled, "It's okay. I know you were trying." and she hugged him, Jackson was all too happing to hug her back.

"So that's all you guys do, huh?" said a voice above them, it was Nathan, "All you do is hug. I haven't seen you kiss yet. Are you sure you're going out?" he looked at them skeptically, "I knew Jackson couldn't have a babe like you go out with him."

"Hey!" Jackson protested, but knew that Nathan was just playing around.

"How about this?" Lily wrapped her arms around Jackson's neck and planted a light kiss on his lips.

Jackson was shocked. What was that all about?

"That? That was nothing! I could do that too you right now and it wouldn't mean anything!" Nathan argued.

"So you want us to make-out in front of you?" asked Lily innocently.

"Well, yea!" Nathan exclaimed.

Lily stood up and grabbed Jackson's hand, who was still shocked, "Well we only do that in the privacy of our car." she turned to Jackson, "Which reminds me, babe, it's getting late we should head home." she winked at Nathan and the two left the party.

Jackson sat in front of the steering wheel, "What was that about?" he had finally managed to ask.

Lily looked over at him, "I had to convince him, we couldn't just hug, could we? Sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable."_ Like I thought it would make me, but it didn't._

"No, no not all." he started the car, _I quite enjoyed it._

Lily looked out the window and sighed. What was she going to do? How as she going to face Oliver, when she had felt a spark fly when she kissed Jackson?

She peeked a look at Jackson, who was looking at the road, had he felt the same thing?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry this took a little longer than I hoped. But school just started and I haven't had the time, and no more late nights working on my updates. So yea…bear with me and I will get back to normal…lol. Enjoy!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 4**

"Why did you do that?!" Miley exclaimed, a little angry, but for some reason she wanted it to happen, when her and Oliver broke apart, "You're going out with MY best friend!!"

Oliver jumped back, "I-I don't know. I just did it on impulse. I'm sorry." he scratched the back of his head, "Hey can you _not_ tell Lily about this? It won't happen again, I promise." _Even though I do what it to happen again._

Miley sighed, "Fine. Just because if I told her she would be mad at me, too. Even though I had _no _idea it was going to happen anyway." she gave him a pointed look, "Now get in your car and drive me home. Maybe if we beat them home we won't have to explain anything."

"Okay." Oliver said and opened the driver's seat door, and Miley walked around to the passenger side.

He started the car, and got to thinking. What was he going to do? He kissed Miley, but was going out Lily. But he had liked Miley for awhile, ever since he found out she was Hannah Montana. That hadn't made him stop liking her.

He really didn't regret the kiss. Not at all.

---------------

Jackson turned and looked at Lily, who was sitting in the passenger side, "I hope you had fun."

She smiled at him, "Of course, I did."

"Good, cause I was just wondering...would you do with this me again?" he stopped himself, "I mean not like a real date."

"I understand, and sure."

"Really? I'll pay you of course, I mean being seen with me in public must be torture." he smiled, and secretly hoping she liked to be seen with him.

Lily's smile faded, and for a second Jackson thought he had said something wrong, "Jackson about the pay, I don't want it."

"What?!" he exclaimed, "What about Europe, don't you need it for that?"

"Well yea, but I feel bad. You having to pay me to hang out with you. That's not right, and I actually had fun. Why should you pay me for that? You know we should hang out more. On regular situations." she laughed.

Jackson couldn't help but laugh, "Of course we could do that.". She like hanging out with him! She didn't feel like he was a loser and an annoyance. But as he remembered when he used to live at home, she was like the only one who hadn't always made fun of him. And because of that he had began to get a bit of a soft spot for her. He knew he better watch that, so it wouldn't grow into anything more. But he wasn't sure what would happen.

They drove along in silence for a little bit, when Lily spoke again.

"Um...I'm spending the night at your house. Miley said I should, so you don't have to drop me off at home."

"Okay, I guess that's makes it easier. Hey, I don't go back until Sunday night. Maybe we could do something. As friends, of course, I know about you and Oliver."

Lily thought about it. She did like being with Jackson, a lot. So she smiled, "Sure. But we'll probably have to watch out for Oliver and Miley though. Miley wouldn't understand, and Oliver would probably think I was cheating on him or something."

Okay, deal." and he pulled into the driveway, "Well we're back!"

---------------

"There back!" Miley exclaimed and pulled apart from Oliver.

Oliver jumped, "Great! Now what am I going to do?" he looked around, maybe he could make his escape.

"Shh! She won't suspect a thing. Well just tell her we got back, and wanted to talk a bit." Miley said, and smoothed down her hair.

"I can't believe we were making out, if Lily finds out she'll hate us both." said Oliver.

"So why did you kiss me again, Oliver? Huh?" asked Miley, wanting to know, "I thought you weren't going to do it again."

"Hey, it's not all my fault, you didn't exactly push me away. I say you were kissing me back." Oliver said, crossed his arms and looked at her smugly.

"I-I-" Miley stuttered, but was interrupted when Jackson and Lily walked through the door.

"Hey guys!" said Jackson and headed straight for the kitchen.

Lily looked over at Oliver, "What are you doing here?" she asked and walked over to him.

"Um...I just dropped Miley off and now I'm leaving."

"Okay." she said and gave him a hug. For some reason it felt awkward, and Oliver seemed to be nervous. _Why was he looking at Miley every five seconds?_ she wondered. What had happened?

-----------------

"So how was the moving?" asked Lily, innocently, sitting crossed legged on Miley's bed.

Miley seemed to jump and become jittering after she asked the question, "It was great, you should see it. How was babysitting?" she had quickly changed the subject, which made Lily all the more suspicious.

"It was fine." she stated, unlike Miley, she kept her cool about the lie. But Lily knew Miley well enough that something happened at the movies. Something she didn't want her to find out. But she was going to find out...eventually.

"So are you and Oliver going to do anything tomorrow?" she asked.

Lily shrugged, "Not that I know of. Probably. He'll most likely stop by here and we'll think of something then." why didn't she feel as excited as she usually did when she knew she was going to hang with Oliver. Was it because of Jackson? She felt so confused. What was happening to her? It was a fake date. She had become his fake girlfriend. But she never had noticed how nice Jackson was. He looked out for her, and he even acted like a gentleman! Something Oliver rarely did.

--------------

"Hey, Miles, I'm thirsty, I'm going to go and get a drink or something. Do you want anything?" Lily stood up from the bed, placing the magazine she had been reading down.

"Sure, whatever you're having I guess." she didn't even look up from the magazine she was reading.

"Okay." and she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. She knew where everything was. She had been over enough times.

She grabbed two cups from a cupboard and opened the refrigerator and got out some type of juice. She didn't know what, but she figured she would like it anyways. She poured the juice and placed it back in the fridge. She grabbed the two cups and turned, to head back upstairs, and CRASH!

She hadn't heard Jackson enter the kitchen and now he stood there dripping with juice.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't hear you come in!" she quickly grabbed some paper towels and dabbed at his clothes, and mopped up the mess. She felt her face reddening.

Jackson just laughed, "It's okay. I should have warned you or something." he licked his fingers, "Yum, I think I'll have some of this."

"No, no it's may fault." and she frantically dabbed him some more, hoping she somehow didn't stain his clothes or something

"Lily." he grabbed her hand, she looked up at him. Their eyes connecting.

"Yes." she was a little breathless, why did she feel like this?

"It's okay, I'm not going to melt." he said, _I'll stay here forever._ And then he acted on an impulse he knew he would probably regret later, he grabbed her up in his arms and kissed her.

She didn't resist.

--------------

Miley heard the crash and decided she should go down and investigate, she reached the bottom of the stars, "Hey, Lily, you all ri-" she turned the corner and stopped. In the middle of the kitchen she saw Lily and Jackson kissing! What was going on here?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry for the wait. Since school has started I think I will probably only update on the weekends. Or maybe if I don't have too much homework on Thursday. But idk. So there might be a week, maybe a little more, between each update. Sorry.**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 5**

Lily jumped back, in complete shock, "No! Jackson, we can't do this! I have a boyfriend." she couldn't believe that she had just kissed him. Oliver had only left an hour or so ago!

Jackson shoved his hands into his pockets, and looked down, "I know." was all he said. _And I wished you didn't._

"We have to forget that this ever happened." she said, even though she knew she would never forget. In truth, she didn't thinks she even wanted to. Forget, that is.

Jackson then braved a looked at her, a glint of hope in his eye, "Lily, you can't tell me that you wanted that to happen, at least a little bit, right?"

She froze. Did she want that to happen? _Yes-I mean, no!_ she fought in her mind. But she was with Oliver, she loved Oliver, right? So why would she want to kiss Jackson? "I'm sorry Jackson, I didn't. We're just friends." but she knew that was a lie.

"Oh," he looked hurt, the hope was gone and he saw his fists tighten in his pockets, "By the way you were kissing me back, I would have thought differently." with that he turned, angirily, around and walked out of the house.

Lily held her head in her hands and sobbed. What was she going to do?

--------------------

Miley had silently slipped upstairs when he saw Lily standing there crying. She wanted so bad to comfort her, but then she would now that she had seen everything. She knew she should tell her about Oliver. But she didn't want Lily to hate her.

What was going to happen? First Oliver kisses her, and then Lily kisses Jackson. It looked like they weren't meant to be together. But the only two people who didn't know that were Oliver and Lily, themselves.

------------------

Lily wiped her eyes and decided she could now brave facing Miley. Hoping that she wouldn't notice that she had been crying. She checked her eyes to see if they were red, and found that they weren't. That was good.

She walked into Miley's room, and found that Miley still hadn't left the bed. But this time she had a different magazine in her hand, and as Lily peered at it closer, she noticed that it was upside down.

"Um...Miley, you know you're reading that upside down, right?"

She seemed to jump in surprise, "Oh there you are Lily!"she changed the subject then looked at Lily's empty hands, "I thought you were getting a drink?"

Lily gasped. She had forgotten the drinks on the counter, but about half of their contents were on Jackson. She didn't want to venture downstairs, in case she saw Jackson again. She couldn't face him again. Not after all that.

"Don't worry, I'm not thirsty anyway." she put down her magazine and sat up, "Come and sit with me and let's talk."

Lily managed a smile, "Okay." maybe she could get her mind off of Jackson and there kiss.

"So, how are you and Oliver?" Miley began. Miley didn't know why she asked that. But maybe they were having problems, and that was why he kissed her. Or maybe he really did have feelings for her. She secretly hoped it was the latter. Because she was beginning to have feelings for him. She knew it was wrong to like your best friends boyfriend.

_Great, _Lily thought. She wasn't thinking about Jackson, now, but Oliver. What was she going to do about him? Did she even want to still be with him?

Miley was staring at her, waiting for an answer.

"F-Fine." she stuttered, hoping Miley wouldn't ask any questions.

But she did, "Lily, what's wrong? Are you and Oliver having difficulties." maybe that would explain why he had kissed her.

"No, but..." she trailed off, deciding if she should tell her best friend or nor. Would she understand? Probably not, Jackson was her brother after all.

"But, what?" Miley asked, hoping to get something out of her.

"Nothing." she faked a yawn, "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." she crawled under the covers and closed her eyes, hoping Miley wouldn't try and continue the conversation.

She didn't, instead she said, "Lily, I'm your best friend, I know when something's wrong. I just hope you tell me soon." _Like why did you kiss Jackson?_

Then she turned off the light and crawled under the covers.

------------------

Lily jumped awake, and looked at the clock, it read: 2:00. She didn't know what had suddenly woken her, but she knew that she had to talk to Jackson. She needed to apologize to him. To tell him that she wanted the kiss to happen. That she hoped maybe they could be more than friends.

She quietly threw off the covers, making sire that Miley didn't wake. And silently padded out of the door. She headed for his room, and found the door opened. She looked inside to find a neatly made bed. She was confused where was he sleeping? On the couch? So she made her way downstairs to find the couch was empty. Where was he? She then walked outside, and found that his car was gone

------------------

Lily had made her way, sadly, back to Miley's room. Why did Jackson leave? Did he leave because of her? Where did he go? Was he going to come back? Those thoughts haunted her mind.

She walked through the door, and jumped when Miley spoke.

"Lily, where did you go?" her voice was groggy, she was still sleepy.

"Uhh...bathroom." she quickly made up the lie, she found she was doing that more often now, "Hey, Miley I can't sleep." it was the truth, "Is it okay if I go downstairs and watch some TV?"

"Sure." her voice was sleepy.

"Okay." and Lily turned back around and made her way downstairs to the Stewart's living room.

-------------

Lily was flipping through the channels when she heard a car drive into the driveway. She jumped up and ran to the door, knowing it was Jackson.

She opened the door and expected Jackson to walk through, but instead he practically fell on her. He reeked of beer and smoke. He had gone to a bar.

"Hey, babe, I see you waited up for me?" his words were slurred and he struggled to stand up straight.

"Jackson what happened to you?" she asked in surprise, she didn't know Jackson drank.

"I went to the-to the bar with some friends." he said and walked over to the couch and practically fell on it.

Lily followed, "How much did you have to drink?"

Jackson thought about if for a bit, "Four beers." but he held up three fingers.

Lily gasped, "And you drove home, you could have been arrested! Or worse killed!"

"I'm here now, aren't I? Now, babe, why don't you join me?" he grabbed her wrist and force her to sit next to him. He held her close to him.

She tried to get up, but he held a firm grip on her, "Come on, Jackson let me go!"

"Don't yawn wanna sit and watch some TV with me?" he then kissed her roughly.

"Jackson!" she exclaimed and pushed him away, "Stop!"

"Oh, that's right you just wanna be friends."

She winced, even in his drunken stupot he had known what had happened between the two.

He then grabbed the remote and began flipping through the channels, but still kept his arm firmly around her waist. He wasn't going to let her go anywhere.

So she had to no choice but to sit there, and after a couple minutes she found that Jackson was leaning on her. She turned and saw that she was sleeping, but the grip on her was still firm. She had no choice to fall asleep

----------------

Lily woke up to find Jackson still leaning against her, but his arm was no longer around her waist.. She quietly got up and made her way to the kitchen and began making some coffee. She knew Jackson was going to have a terrible headache when he woke.

She was glad Miley and her dad liked to sleep in. Who knew how they would react to see Jackson lying on the couch smelling of beer.

"Lily, is that you?" Jackson was awake, and struggled to stand up, but quickly sat back down, he was dizzy and had a splitting headche, "God, I have the worst headache."

"That's what you get for getting drunk," she handed him a cup of coffee, and held one for herself, "Here, this should help the headache." and she handed him a couple of aspirins.

"Thanks." he murmured, then looked up at her, "So you saw me last night, when I was...drunk." he was embarrassed, "I hope I didn't do anything to hurt you or anything to make you hate me."

"No, you didn't." she didn't mention the kiss he had given her and what he had sai afterward. It would probably had upset him more.

"Thank God." he was relieved, "You know that was the first time I've ever drank, I thought I let you know, I don't want you to think I'm a drunk or anything."

"I figured you weren't. I know you Jackson, you wouldn't do something as stupid as get drunk, well except for this once." she smiled at him, then crinkled her nose in disgust, "Oh you might want to change…soon. You smell like smoke and beer. It smells horrible. Better yet, why don't you go and take a shower."

He looked at her, then sniffed himself. Agreeing, he laughed, "Your right, I'll go when I finished with this." he took another sip of his coffee, "You know Lily I don't know what I would I do if I didn't have a friend like you."

Lily winced at the mention at the word friend. That's what they were. Just friends. But she was surprised to find that she wanted to be so much more to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N OMG I am SOOOO sorry for this update to take 4ever!!! I had EXTREME writer's block, and I started school, and I was super busy…well enough with the excuse here is the chapter you've been waiting awhile to see…enjoy!!!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 6**

Lily watched Jackson head upstairs to take his shower. But she noticed the smell did not leave. Where was it coming from? She sniffed herself and reared back in disgust, it was her. Well she needed to take a shower, and she needed to do it before Miley got up and smelled her.

She ran up the stairs and into Miley's room to gather all her stuff she would need. She saw that Miley was still in bed.

"Hey, Miley, I'm going go to take a shower, okay."

The mound moved a little, "Mmkay." was her sleep filled reply. Lily just smiled and left the room.

She walked to the bathroom door and saw it opened. Jackson stood there combing his hair, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh." Lily blushed, "I'll wait until your finished."

Jackson jumped at the sound of her voice and turned to her. His face coloring too, "Uh, no, it's okay I'll go my room." he quickly walked by her, "Go ahead." and he disappeared into his room and shut the door.

Lily smiled at both of their embarrassment. She walked in, shut the door, and placed her stuff on the sink and got ready for her shower.

------------------

When she got of the shower, she opened the bathroom door to see Miley standing there. Her hair was disheveled like she had just woken up. Which she probably had.

"I thought you would never get out of there." she said and shuffled past her to get in.

"Sorry." Lily smiled, but the door was already closed.

----------------

Lily walked downstairs to see Jackson sitting on the couch watching some TV. He turned and faced her.

"So what are your plans for the day." he switched of the TV so he could focus on other and not it. Lily thought that was gentlemanly of him, and her heart fluttered.

"I don't know. I think Oliver might be coming over and all 3 of us will probably hang out. You can come too, if you want." she suggested, a d wanted him to say yes.

Jackson saddened momentarily, "Uh, no thanks. I don't think I would feel that comfortable around you guys. Cause you know..." and he trailed off.

"Oh." Lily looked away, not knowing what else to say.

It was silent in the room, that is, until the doorbell rang. Jackson got up to answer it. He was surprised no not see Oliver, like he expected, but Nathan. And with him was a girl.

"Hey, man!" said Nathan.

"Ummm...you want to come in?" said Jackson, still a little confused of seeing Nathan at his house.

"No thanks, I just came by to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

Nathan's smile got bigger, "Well you know how your a big Tennessee Titans fan and all? Well I got us four tickets to see them and the Chargers. Want to come?"

"Sure!" Jackson couldn't hold in his excitement, he had wanted to go to the game, but didn't have the money to get some tickets, "But why four tickets? Who else is coming?"

Nathan laughed, "Me and my girl, and you and yours of course!"

Jackson's face paled. Would Lily go on another "date" with him. Especially after last night? He was about to make an excuse when Nathan said.

"Oh look there she is! You didn't tell me she was here." Nathan looked at Jackson, "So you guys in?"

Jackson sighed and looked at Lily, "So, Lily, do you want to go?"

Lily thought about it. Did she want to go with Jackson? Yes. But what would Miley and Oliver say if she ditched him again? Oh well she would make up an excuse for them...again.

She smiled, "Sure! That sounds like fun."

Jackson was confused, "Really? You want to go? With me?"

Lily smiled, and walked over to him wrapping her arms around him, "Of course, silly." then she looked at Nathan, "He's just surprised that I like football. Right, honey?"

"Un...yea. Right." he smiled at Nathan.

"Okay then, I'll pick you guys up at around five, okay?"

"Sure sounds fine." said Lily.

"Okay see you guys then." and then him and the girl was gone.

Once they were out of sight and the door closed Jackson turned to Lily, "Are you sure you want to come with me? I can always say we broke up."

"No, I want to come with you. And I really do like football."

"But what about you and Miley and Oliver hanging out? Are they going to be disappointed?"

Lily smiled, "Don't worry I got an excuse. I'll just say I'm baby-sitting, I do need the money for Europe and all."

"But that's it. You're not baby-sitting, and you won't let me pay you. So how are you going to get the money?"  
"Don't worry I'll figure something out."

---------------

"Hey, Oliver here yet?" Miley asked when she walked into the living room, she had just taken a shower.

"No. But ummm... I can't hang out with you guys today." she bit her lip.

"Why?" she looked disappointed.

"Well you know how I had to baby sit the other day? Well they asked me to baby sit today. And Miley I really need the money."

Miley sighed, "Fine."

"Thank you for understanding." she gave Miley a big hug, "I'll make it up to you, I promise." she gathered her stuff up and walked out the door.

She walked out just as Oliver was heading towards the door.

He looked at her, confusion written all over his face, "Where are you going?" he stopped and asked.

"I got to baby sit." she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, "See you later!" and she walked to Jackson who was waiting for her in his car.

She didn't look back, but she hoped Oliver went into the house. He didn't want him to get the wrong idea about her and Jackson.

----------------

"So where are you taking me?" Lily asked Jackson when they were on the road.

He turned to her and smiled, "Well you can't got to a Titans game without a jersey!"

She smirked over at him, "How do you know if I'm not a Charger's fan, hmmm?"

"Well no girlfriend of mine will be a Charger's fan!" he suddenly realized what he had said and grew silent.

Lily placed a hand on his shoulder, and with a small smile on her face she said, "I would love a Titans jersey."

--------------------

"So what should we do?" asked Oliver, when he came into Miley's house and sat on the couch.

"I don't know." said Miley and sat next to him, "We can always talk."

Oliver sighed and looked at her, "Miley I really need to talk to you."

"Ummm...okay. Go ahead."

"Well, " he looked down at his hands, "You know how the other day we kissed?"

Miley nodded her head and blushed.

"I know this might sound mean, Lily is your best friend and all, but I don't think I want to go out with her anymore. And I don't think she wants to go out with me either."

Miley thought maybe she should tell him about Lily and Jackson, but she didn't. Instead she said, "Why don't you want to go out with her anymore?"

He looked her straight in the eye, "I want to go out with you."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Yea! I updated faster. And I think this is a pretty good chapter. But that's for you guys to decide. SO I hope you enjoy!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 7**

Miley stared at him in shock. What had he just say? Did he just say that he wanted to go out with her? She knew it was wrong, but she felt happy inside. Oliver wanted to go out with her!

But Oliver took her silence for anger, "I'm sorry, Miley I shouldn't have said that. You and Lily are best friends." he turned to leave.

"No, Oliver, wait it's okay. I wanted to know how you felt." she bit her lip and looked away, "I know this is wrong, but I think I have feelings for you."

Oliver smiled, "Really?"

She nodded her head.

Then Oliver frowned, "How are we going to tell Lily? Will she be mad at you?"

Miley winced, she forgot all about telling Lily. Now that was going to be the hard part. The EXTREMELY hard part.

Oliver sighed, "Too tell you the truth, Miley, I don't think that Lily wants to go out with me anymore. I mean we don't seem as close, and she seems to be getting closer to Jackson. I don't think she wants to go out with me anymore." but he didn't look all that upset about it.

"Um...Oliver?" Miley started slowly, not knowing if she should tell him or not, "I saw Lily and Jackson kissing last night." it all came out in a rush, but Oliver understood.

"What?!" he turned to her, surprise written all over his face. But he couldn't get mad, him and Miley had done the same thing.

That was when he took out his cell phone. Knowing what he had to do.

"What are you doing?" Miley asked curiously.

"Something I should have done awhile ago." and he dialed a number he knew all too well

-----------------

Lily turned around in slow circles, her arms spread out wide, showing of her Titans jersey. A broad smile on her face, "So how does this look?" she asked Jackson who was watching her.

"Perfect." he smiled, "It looks like you were meant to be a Titans fan."

She blushed, "Really? Well I guess they can be my new favorite team. Like I watch football all that often anyway."

Jackson laughed, "Well maybe after this game you'll change your mind. And you'll come over every Sunday to watch it with me." he hadn't meant to say the last part, but is what too late to take the words out now.

"Maybe." she blushed again, and decided that it was time to take the jersey off and get going. But in her mind, she knew she would probably love to come over every Sunday and watch the game with him. She smiled as she went into the changing room.

She came out a couple of minutes later with the jersey in her hand.

"So what are the chances of finding a Tennessee Titans jersey in California?" she laughed as they walked to the cash register.

"I guess we're just lucky." Jackson laughed with her.

Once they got to the cashier, Lily dug in her purse to find her wallet. But Jackson stopped her.

"I got it." he pulled out his wallet, "You probably would have never have gotten it if you weren't coming along." and he handed the money to the cashier and they walked out of the store.

---------------

Once they were in the car, Lily checked her phone and was surprised to find she had a missed call. She looked who it was from.

"Oh Oliver called." she said absentmindedly, forgetting Jackson for a second, "I wonder what he wanted."

Jackson started the car, and began backing up, "So are you going to call him back?"

She put her phone back in her purse, "Nah I'll call him back later."

Jackson couldn't help but smile.

--------------------

"She didn't answer." Oliver closed his phone and sighed, "So now what?"

"We can always go out and do _something._" suggested Miley from her seat on the couch.

"Like what?" Oliver asked.

"We can go grab a bite to eat. I'm starving."

Oliver quickly hopped off the couch, "Sounds like a plan. I'll call Lily again in a little bit. Hopefully she'll answer this time."

------------------

"Hey Nathan." Jackson said into his cell phone, "Uh, me and Lily are already out, so we'll meet you at the stadium." he paused, "Oh you're already there, ok, well we'll be there in a couple minutes. Bye." then he hung up.

He then turned to Lily, "Looks like we're going to head straight there."

Lily smiled, "Cool, I can't wait. You know I've never been to a professional football game before. This is going to be exciting."

Jackson said to himself in his mind, _Yes it is._

_-----------------_

"Wow these are great seats!" Jackson exclaimed when Nathan showed them where they were too sit.

They were sitting at the fifty yard line four rows up. They could see the players real close. Jackson looked over at Lily and saw she was just as impressed as he.

Suddenly she jerked, and plucked her phone out of her pocket. She looked at Jackson and mouthed "It's Oliver."

Jackson just nodded.

She answered, "Hello."

"Hey, Lily." said Oliver.

"So what's up?" she asked, wondering why he was calling.

"Nothing. What are you doing? What is all that noise."

Lily freaked, "Uhhh...it's the TV. Yea, the kids wanted to watch a football game." Yea that was it. She sighed in relief.

"Oh cool." then there was a pause, "Hey Lily, you're probably going to think I'm lame, and you'll probably hate me." another pause, "But I think we've been grow apart."

Lily was shocked. Was he going to break up with her?!

"I know I'm pathetic to do this on the phone, but I haven't had a chance to say it to your face. But I think we should break up."

What?! Was this really happening?!

"Lily?! Are you still there?! I'm sorry."

Lily shook her head and returned to the present, "It's okay, I was thinking the same thing too."

"Really? I hope things won't be weird between us. Your still one of my best friends." Oliver said hopefully.

Lily forced a smile, "Of course not."

Oliver seemed happy, "That's great. So I'll see you around?"

All Lily said was, "Yea." and she hung up. She still couldn't believe that had happened.

-----------------

Jackson looked over at Lily and saw that her face had gone pale.

"Lily, is there something wrong?"

She jumped, surprised that she seemed to notice something was wrong with her.

"No, I just-I just need to go to the bathroom." she stood up, "I'll be right back." and she walked down the aisle and up the stairs.

She took in big gulps of air. But she didn't know is she should be happy, or bawl her eyes out.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry for the long wait, and I hope this chapter is worth it! This is story is almost over. *gasp!* There may be only one chapter left. And I will try and get it up here soon. Well enjoy!!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 8**

Lily came out right at the opening kickoff. She took her seat next to Jackson. He turned and looked at her and saw her eyes were red and puffy. She had been crying.

"What's wrong, Lily?" he asked, no longer paying attention to the game. He didn't care if he missed the Titans score a touchdown, something was wrong with Lily.

"Nothing." she tried to smile, and change the subject, "Wow he ran that back pretty far."

"Lily," he placed a hand on her arm, "Don't change the subject on me. Something _is _wrong."

She sighed and looked at him, "Oliver just broke up with me."

"What?!" Jackson knew it was bad, but he couldn't help but feel happy inside, then he sobered up, "I hope it wasn't anything that I did."

"No, he said we were growing apart. And I couldn't help but agree with him. Something has changed between us." _And I think I know why._

"I'm sorry to hear that." was all he could say. He wasn't good in these types of situations.

"It's alright." she said, a reassuring smile on her face.

Just then a big groan went through the crowd. The Titans had just intercepted the ball. Jackson and Lily both jumped out of their seats and shouted, "Yes!"

They were the only ones standing. Everyone else was giving them dirty looks, including Nathan who had a Charger jersey on. They looked at each other and started laughing.

Jackson sat, along with Lily. Oh how we enjoyed spending time with Lily. And now with Oliver gone, he hoped he could have her all to himself.

----------------

It was half time. The Titans were leading 21-17. Jackson got up and stressed, he looked over to Nathan and saw him and the girl he was with were gone. He had vaguely remembered them getting up to get refreshments. Knowing Nathan that could be awhile.

He looked over at Lily, who was stretching also.

"So how are you enjoying the game?"

She smiled, "I never thought I would like football this much." _Especially with you here._

"That's great," he smiled, "It looks like we're the only Titans fan here."

She smiled at him, "Well then I guess we'll be the only happy ones leaving here today."

_I would be happy, even if they lost, just being with you makes me happy._ Was what Jackson wanted to say, but it sounded to corny.

He sat down and Lily followed suit. But then he turned toward her. Suddenly growing brave.

"Um...Lily. I want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Well, since-"

He was interrupted when Nathan tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey, man, halftime is over. This is where the Chargers will dominate."

Jackson looked back at Lily, but saw she was focused on the game. He would hopefully get to tell her what he had wanted to say later.

-----------------

Well as it turned out the Chargers DID not dominate the Titans, but the Titans dominated them. The score was 42-21. Lily and Jackson were chatting about the high points of the game, and laughing at Nathan' upset face.

"You know that was just a lucky win for them, right?" said Nathan as they made there ways to their cars.

Jackson laughed, "We'll see about that when they make it all the way to the Super Bowl!"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "In your dreams," they came to his car, "Hey, we're going to a party. Do you guys want to come?"

Jackson looked at Lily, who didn't look excited to go, "I think we'll pass, I have to take Lily home, and I have a test to cram for."

Nathan smiled, "Okay, see you later," and they hopped into there car and drove off.

-----------------

After looking for there car for a half hour, they finally found it. They were seat belted, and on there way.

"So is there any place you want to go before I take you home?" Jackson asked.

Lily was about to answer, when her stomach rumbled. She blushed, "Maybe we could get something to eat?"

"Of course!" Jackson smiled.

----------------

Lily pushed her empty plate away, "I'm stuffed." she patted her belly.

"Me too." Jackson laughed, then burped, he looked over at Lily, "Oops, sorry."

"It's alright," she smiled then let out a burp herself. Both of them burst out laughing. They were having so much fun together.

--------------

"Hey, isn't that Miley and Oliver?" asked Jackson, when he was on his way to dropping of Lily. He slowed down the car.

Lily peered out the window, "Yea, it is." What were they doing walking around? She peered closer. Where they holding hands?!

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know."

Just then they stopped, and Lily watched as Oliver pulled Miley closer. And they kissed.

Lily gasped. Was that why he had broken up with her?! Too go out with her best friend?! How could Miley do this to her? How could Oliver?

Jackson noticed Lily was upset, "Okay, don't look out the window. I'm taking you home."

--------------------

They drove up into her driveway. Jackson looked over and saw tears going down her cheeks. She sniffled, and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"Oh, Lily, I'm so sorry." he pulled her into a hug. And that's when the crying let lose. She sobbed into his shirt. He stroked her hair and held her close, trying to soothe her.

He was angry. He was angry at his sister. How could she do this to her best friend?! Did she not care for her feelings? _She doesn't care, not like I do._

Just then Lily gently pulled away from Jackson. She gave him a sad smile, and moved to open the door.

"Thank you, Jackson. You're always there for me." she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

Then she opened the door and got out of his car. She waved to him and made her way to her house.

He sat there for awhile, in thought. It was his fault. He had taken Lily away from Oliver those times she was with him. It was his fault that Oliver felt him and Lily were growing apart. He slammed his hand on the steering wheel. How could he be so stupid?!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry this took so long, but this is the last chapter. So I hope you all enjoy!!!**

**~Axelrocks~**

**Chapter 9**

Jackson drove into the driveway, just minutes after Oliver dropped Lily off. He quickly opened the door of his car and went into his house.

Miley was sitting on the couch, watching TV. She didn't even look at him when he had entered.

"How could you?" he asked, clenching his car keys hard.

She turned to him, and looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

Jackson walked over and shut off the TV, and said, "I think you know what I am talking about. I saw you two."

Miley gasped, "You did, was Lily with you?"

"Yes! And do you know how upset you made her? She was crying."

"Oh," she looked down, "I didn't want her to find out like that. I wanted to talk to her about it."

"Well you should have. Are you the reason Oliver broke up with her? So he could go out with you?"

"N-No I don't think so. He said they were growing apart. I can't believe she was that upset," she said the last part almost to herself.

"What did you think she'd be? Happy?" Jackson said.

Miley looked at him, "Well I did see the two of you kissing."

-------------------

He was taken aback. She had seen them? Had she told Oliver, and that was the reason?

"I was the one who did it, she wanted to part of it." Jackson tried to explain.

"Well Lily looked like she was enjoying herself too." Miley said standing up, then.

"She did?" Jackson asked, then shook his head, "She wasn't too happy about it, I guess you didn't stay long enough to see what happened after."

"No, I didn't, "Miley looked down.

"Don't tell me, Miley, that you told Oliver what happened and that was the reason why he broke up with Lily."

"Well-"

"Miley! How could you?!"

"I didn't tell him until he admitted that he wanted to go out with me, and he said him and Lily were growing apart." Miley continued to look down, and her voice had grown noticeably quieter.

"Still, Miley, Lily trusts you. You shouldn't have said anything," he said, and began to walk towards the stairs, but before he went up them he turned towards her, "And isn't there a rule about dating your best friend's ex?"

---------------------------

On Monday Miley dreaded facing Lily. But she had too. She had to tell her how she felt about Oliver.

"Hey, Miley,"

She turned around and was face-to-face with Lily. Lily had a smile on her face, like nothing was wrong. But Miley knew something was.

"Um...Lily we need to talk."

"Sure, Miley."

Miley grabbed her arm and led her to a quiet place, where no one would bother them.

"Lily, I have to tell you something. It's about me and Oliver-" but she didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Miley, it's alright. I know, and I'm fine with it."

"No you aren't. Jackson said you were crying when you saw...us."

Lily smiled, "It's okay, really. Oliver always had a soft spot for you, even while we were dating. And I always thought he would ask you out, before he would me."

"Really?" Miley asked.

"I'm glad you too are together. I really am." Lily smiled reassuringly.

"Oh, thank you! I don't know what I would do I you were mad at me! Your the best friend I could ever have." she gave her friend a hug.

Lily laughed, "You are too, Miley, you are too."

-------------------------

Jackson hadn't talked to Lily all week. He had felt guilty. And now it was Friday, and Nathan had invited him to another party. Lily was invited too. But Jackson knew what he had to do. He was going to go without her, and tell Nathan the truth. He couldn't believe he had used Lily like that.

He decided he was going to call her to tell her what was going on.

He dialed he number, and was surprised she answered so quickly.

"Hey, Jackson," she said and he sounded happy to talk to him.

"Hey, Lily," he sighed, "I just wanted to tell you. You don't have to be my fake girlfriend anymore. I'm going to a party today at Nathan's and I'm going to tell him the truth."

"Jackson, I could still go with you. Just because me and Oliver broke up doesn't mean you can't hang out with me anymore," she said.

"No, It's okay. I feel partly responsible for you and Oliver breaking up."

"It's not your fault, I promise. It's really alright, Jackson," Lily tried to reassure him.

"Well I got to go, Lily. Bye." and he hung up with her.

---------------------

Lily stared at her phone, then at Miley.

"Can you do me a favor?"

Miley smiled, "Sure, anything."

"Can you drop me off somewhere?"

-------------------

"Hey Nathan, what's up? You have another nice party going on." said Jackson when he found Nathan.

Nathan smiled, "Hey, where's Lily? Did she not come with you? Did you guys break up?"

"Nathan, there's something I have to tell you. About the whole Lily thing," he sighed, and continued, "We actually never were-"

"Hey Jackson," said a voice behind him.

Jackson froze. No, it couldn't be. What was she doing here? He turned around.

"Sorry, I was feeling better, so I decided to come after all." Lily smiled, then she looked at Nathan, "I wasn't feeling very good earlier, and wasn't going to come. But now I'm feeling better."

Jackson still looked confused, "Hey, Lily can we talk?"

"Sure," and she followed him to a quiet place.

"I told you, Lily, you didn't have to do this."

Lily smiled and grabbed his hand, "But I want to," she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"What-what was that?" Jackson was stunned, but he had liked the kiss.

"Jackson, I love you. I don't want to be your fake girlfriend, but your real one."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Of course!" she laughed.

"Then I love you too, Lily," he grabbed her closer and kissed her.

**The End**

**A/N I hope you all were satisfied at the ending.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all you Hannah Montana readers! You're all probably wondering why you recieved an alert to this story even though it was finished a long time ago. But I have a question for you all. I know Hannah Montana the tv show is now over but are any of you still interested in reading a Hannah Montana fan fic because I have a new idea for one?

Please let me know in a review or message. And if you would like to know the plot of the story please let me know as well. But I will tell you it will be Lily/Jackson and maybe Miley/Oliver.

I know Oliver and Lily are technically a couple in the series but I'm dead set on Lily and Jackson being together!

~Axelrocks~


End file.
